Strip Poker
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It only took a couple of drinks and a few rounds of poker to get her down to those sexy underwear. Haleb. OneShot.


_This was requested to my darling reviewers, _Bagilia. _I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not the characters._

"I…I don't think I'm drunk enough for this!" Emily Field's hiccupped. Toby Cavanaugh raised an eyebrows in disbelief and let out a short laugh.

"Uh, no, Em. I think you're drunk enough," he replied. Hanna Marin giggled and leaned her head against Aria Montgomery's shoulder. Aria looked down at her friend, and murmured something in her ear, both girls falling over in a fit of laughter. Toby and Caleb Rivers exchanged looks before looking back at the two girls. They were both lying on the floor now, Aria sprawled over Hanna, their noses touching.

"We got more girl on girl action happening here!" Noel Kahn shouted as he pushed open the door and stared down at the two friends. Glares fell on him from everyone in the room.

"The door was shut for a reason, _Noel_," Spencer Hastings hissed, giving him an annoyed look.

"Hey, I thought this was a public party!" Noel held out his hands, an unrepentant smile on his face. "And _this _party is definitely one I want to be a part of." Aria sat up, crossing her legs and glaring up at Noel. It would probably have been more effective if the motion of crossing her legs hadn't flashed her bright pink underwear.

"The public party is _downstairs_," Spencer growled. "We are _upstairs, _and the door was shut. Now get out." Noel backed away, shooting one more glance down at Aria and Hanna, and then at Emily and Samara Cook, before finally leaving. Toby and Caleb exchanged pleased looks as the girls settled down once again. When the girls were around each other and someone upset them, they had a tendency to bitch and moan, and it happened more so when their alcohol intake was high. If that had happened, they would never be able to carry on with the original plan.

"So, strip poker!" Hanna sat up and clapped her hands twice. "Good thing I'm wearing sexy underwear!" Caleb was glad his eyes were down on his hands, shuffling the pack when the blonde murmured that.

"You're _always _wearing sexy underwear, Han!" Aria laughed. "I have never seen you _not _in sexy underwear!" Caleb pursed his lips, head still down, wondering what it was that caught his attention more. The idea of Hanna in sexy bra and panties every time they had talked, or the idea of Aria _seeing _Hanna in these items. Either way, he tried to focus on the cards in front of him rather than the girls opposite.

"Okay, so everyone knows how to play?" He glanced around the room quickly.

"Even if they didn't know how to, I doubt they'd take much in now," Toby rolled his eyes. The only one other than the two boys who was remotely sober, was Spencer, and even then, the usually uptight girl was looking a little unsteady on her feet.

"I can play!" Aria scrambled over. "I can whip ass at poker!"

"This is _strip _poker, Aria," Hanna jabbed her in the side. "If you end up being the only one clothed while the rest of us are naked, I will kill you." Aria rolled her eyes at the blonde and grabbed the cards from Caleb's hands.

"Everyone in a circle!" Aria announced. Hanna swivelled her body around, half landing on Caleb in the process. She giggled and looked at him through her lashes, and he put an arm behind her, his hand brushing against her ass. He felt her body tense slightly, but then she relaxed against him. He tried to keep the smile off his face as everyone else got in a circle and Hanna stayed where she was, her legs crossed and her left knee over his thigh.

"You know how to play?" Caleb asked, leaning in and whispering in Hanna's ear. The breath from his mouth over her ear made her shiver and bit down on her lower lip.

"Not really," Hanna shrugged. "Can't I just share with you?" He let out a laugh and shook his head quickly.

"I think not," he grinned. "Because I'm actually good at this game, and if we shared, that would mean I wouldn't get to see those sexy underwear that you're wearing." Hanna's cheeks flushed and she turned her attention back to her friends.

After a few rounds, Caleb very quickly deducted that the girls were all _very _drunk. Spencer, who was usually very conservative, had let Toby slip his hand underneath her shirt and he was pretty sure that her bra was undone. Emily and Samara kept loosing focus on the game when they started making out every ten seconds, pushing their lips against each others and hands going everywhere. Aria was texting someone intently and staring down at her phone. Hanna was off in her own world, every now and then sending him cheeky glances, but otherwise just humming along to the music downstairs or teasing Aria. Finally, the brunette stood up and stumbled toward the door.

"Aria! Where you going?!" Hanna asked, tipping her head backwards and then falling to the ground, staring up at her friend from her awkward position on the ground. By falling backwards she had pulled Caleb down slightly and he was bent over her, his arm now stuck underneath her back.

"Jason text me, he's coming to pick me up," Aria sent them a slightly guilty look over her shoulder.

"You slut!" Hanna shouted out as Aria opened the door and the music from downstairs became louder. "You're ditching us to get laid!"

"Are you telling me if you had the option you wouldn't as well?" Aria teased before stepping out of the room and waving her fingers over her shoulder. Hanna grumbled something under her breath and then seemed to realize Caleb was laying on top of her. She looked at him and gave a small grin, their mouths only millimetres away from each other.

"So, Hanna," his voice was soft as he stared down at her. "_Is _there anyone that you would like to be off with now, getting laid?" Her cheeks flushed the cutest shade of red he had ever seen and she bit down nervously on her lower lip. Caleb considered kissing her there and then, but then Toby started talking and the two pulled apart, returning to their seated positions, a few inches apart.

"Emily! You're up!" Emily pulled away from Samara to look at the cards in her hand.

"I, uh…" she frowned at the cards as though they were the most confusing thing in the world. "Uh…"

"Just take your shirt off, babe," Samara grinned and nuzzled her girlfriends ear.

"I'm just gonna do that," Emily giggled and pulled off her shirt, throwing it to one side, too drunk to care about the fact she was sitting there in her bra now. After a few more rounds, everyone was wearing a little less and had drunk a little more. Both boys hadn't drunk nearly as much as the girls and were both pretty good at the game, so had only lost their shirts. Hanna was as bad as she had thought she would be, and was now there in bra and undies. Spencer was good at it—which wasn't particularly surprising, since she was good at _everything. _Emily and Samara were paying hardly any attention and Samara had just shed her bra. Emily's eyes flashed at this point and Caleb bit back a grin when the only word to describe Emily's expression was completely and utterly horny.

"I'm thinking that we should head out, leave these two girls here," Toby advised.

"I don't know, man," Caleb grinned. "I don't mind waiting around."

"That's just coz you want to see Hanna naked," Toby replied, looking past Caleb to where the blonde had stretched out her legs and leaned back on her elbows. She seemed to have absolutely no issues with her body, and she really had no reasons to be.

She was gorgeous.

"I'm thinking that…Maybe we should…Go," Emily's words were slurred and broken as Samara pressed kisses to her neck and her fingers danced over Emily's tanned skin. Toby and Caleb exchanged grins and Toby reached over and flicked Spencer's hair lightly. Spencer glanced over at her boyfriend, a slightly glazed expression in her eyes.

"You had a bit to drink, babe?" He asked her softly, trying not to let it show how please it was in his voice. Caleb, the only other close to sober one in the room could tell that Toby was more than a little happy that his girlfriend had a few drinks in her system. Spencer gave Toby a grin and he reached over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You ready to head home, I'm sweet as to drive." Spencer narrowed her eyes at him and then nodded. Emily and Samara were already helping each other to pull on clothes, although it was done hastily and Caleb couldn't help but grin when he realized Emily's skirt was on backwards and Samara's buttons were all done two buttons down from where they were supposed to be. Hanna was leaning back against the base of the bed, legs crossed Indian style out in front of her, drinking from a half empty bottle, watching everyone prepare to leave with curious eyes.

"You staying, pretty boy?" He almost didn't recognize her voice. She was smiling at him with half-lidded eyes, those full lips curved in a half smile. Caleb stood on the opposite side of the room where he and Toby had been saying their goodbyes a moment longer. He waited until the girls had said their goodbyes and it was only him and Hanna left in the room before getting up and standing over her.

"Wouldn't leave a gorgeous girl like you unattended," he smirked at her. Hanna rolled her eyes but he saw her cheeks flush slightly at the compliment. They stared at each other for a moment before she bit her lower lip and stood up. Caleb felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in her toned, tanned body that looked impossibly good in her pale pink, lacy underwear. Hanna licked her lower lip as she took a step closer to Caleb.

"Wanna know something?" She asked, her voice husky as she looked up at Caleb through her thick eyelashes. "I think that…" Hanna rang a finger dangerously low along his abdomen, the heat from her hand burning through his thin shirt. "That you're wearing too many clothes." If he'd never heard a hint before, he'd heard one now. Caleb felt his abdominal muscles tightening as her finger dipped under the hem of his shirt and across his stomach. "Maybe you should…Take your shirt off," her voice raised a little at the end of the sentence, a cute little suggestion that Caleb knew he wasn't going to deny.

"Oh really?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at her and Hanna realized that he was playing her game along with her.

"Really," she replied, her voice slightly stronger. Caleb grinned at her and she widened her eyes, feigning innocence. He turned around and reached out so that he could shut the door. She just continued to watch him steadily as he looked back at her. His eyes stayed on hers, only parting when his shirt was covering his face. He threw it to the ground and his eyes locked back on hers, Hanna licking her lower lip as she glanced down at his body. "So, uh, you're earlier question?" He raised his eyebrow again. "About if there was anyone that I wanted to, uh, get laid by?" She almost looked embarrassed and Caleb felt a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "You'll do."

"I'll do?" He reached up and tugged at a strand of blonde hair that was curling under her chin. Hanna smirked at him.

"Yeah, you'll do," she repeated. Caleb leaned in close to her, his hand moving from her hair and cupping her face.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I'm just not that type of guy," he teased lightly.

"Bull," she replied confidently. "I know for a fact that you've been eyeing me up since the beginning of the year, and you haven't been able to take your eyes off me since we started this dumb game."

"Cocky, much?"

"No, but I know when someone is checking me out," she shrugged. "And I mean, you weren't exactly hiding it." Caleb nodded slowly, lips pursed together. Hanna licked her lips, one of the first signs she had given that she was nervous. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, while we're on the subject," he murmured. "I've noticed you 'checking me out', as you put it, as well." Hanna tilted her head to the side, her eyes widened.

"Of course," she replied bluntly. "You think if I didn't like you I'd be pretty much naked, alone in a room with you, suggesting sex?" Caleb caught what she was implying and wasn't sure how to reply. She gave him a small, sweet smile and shook her head. "I don't know what you've heard, but I'm just not that type of girl." Caleb couldn't help but grin at her imitation of his previous words.

"I know," he replied. He raised a hand and placed it on the smooth skin at the curve of her hip. "Why do you think I've been watching you for so long?" Hanna grinned down shyly but looked back at him when he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards. Despite the alcohol in both of their systems, they were both looking at each other with clear eyes. Hanna could feel confidence that was instilled by the alcohol starting to fade as nervousness started to sink in while Caleb stared down at her intently. She wasn't regretting the situation that she was in now, the nervousness wasn't telling her to run, it was building up the anticipation. Caleb leaned his head forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"If you're not sure about this, we can stop," he murmured. Hanna made a small noise at the back of her throat that sounded like a laugh.

"If you're asking me that, you haven't drunk enough."

"Or I just care enough to ask," he replied. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Or instead of getting all corny, you could just kiss me," she cut herself off as she reached up and pressed her lips against his.

Caleb always knew that kissing Hanna for the first time was going to be amazing—given he _had _been thinking about it since the beginning of the school year when he had been transferred to Rosewood. She tasted sweet, like the lolly drinks she had been throwing back all night, and her hands burned over his skin as they trailed over his shoulders and down his back. He gripped her tightly and held her body against his. As their tongues twined together and their hands frantically searched each others bodies, it still wasn't enough for either of them. Caleb dropped his hand to the waist band of her panties, and dipped his fingers underneath to the soft skin.

"The…door," Hanna managed to gasp out, her lips never leaving his for very long. Caleb wasn't sure she meant given he had already shut the door, so he reluctantly pulled away to turn to the door. He realized that there was lock and he walked over to flick the latch across. When he turned back around, Hanna was right there, and she practically threw herself into his arms. He caught her easily, his hands gripping her ass and her legs locking around his waist and behind his back. He backed them toward the double bed in the corner of the room and laid her down, falling carefully down on top of her. One elbow propped himself up while the other trailed up her side, his eyes slowly taking her body in. Hanna made an impatient noise at the back of her throat and wiggled against him, brushing against the hardness in his pants. He let out a hiss and his hand clenched into a fist at her side, and Hanna gave a devilish smile at his reaction. He twisted his body against hers, the friction between them making their eyes darken even more.

"You know, Aria was right," he murmured as he brushed his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Hanna mumbled in response. Caleb pulled away for just a moment to smirk,

"You do have some sexy ass underwear." Hanna rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her perfect, swollen lips as she reached back up to him, her teeth pulling at his lower lip and drawing out a moan.

"I honestly have better things to think about than Aria," she growled, her hand slipping beneath his pants and Caleb's eyes rolling back into his head.

It wasn't long before that 'sexy ass' underwear were crumpled on the ground, next to Caleb's jeans and briefs.

_Let me know what you think. And check out my multi-chapter fic, _Control_, which is a Haleb fic._

_:)_


End file.
